(FicSalvage) Learning and Sburbing (Rewrite)
by FicSalvage
Summary: My name is Stacia Worchester and I have entered a strange school in The Medium because of a game called Sburb. I'll meet strange people (and trolls) and everything won't be what it seems.
Hello! For my first retelling, I'm going to rewrite stacy-ampora-strider-ampora's _Learning and Sburbing_! Please note that this is an Alternate Universe created by her! I probably won't redo past chapter one (unless someone thinks otherwise), but let me know what you guys (if there is anyone actually reading this) think!

-FicSalvage (Hazel)

* * *

It was my first day at Sburb and and I was confused. I thought entering the medium would transport me to a land full of monsters and magic, instead I was in a town of sorts. I was greeted upon my entry by a small, stout creature with a black carapace who called himself WV. He said he was the mayor of this town, and that he had been expecting me. He gave me directions to what he called "The Big Learny Place", and said I would learn more there, so I followed his directions. I stood in front of a tall school. The school was constructed almost like a British boarding school, and the exterior walls were a soft cream color, accentuated in some places with a line of windows or a pair of large dark grey metal doors. It had students wandering the campus, thankfully, but some of them weren't exactly normal. They seemed human enough, but were grey, and had horns. I don't know how, but I managed to remember what they were called. _Trolls_ , a small voice in my head had told me. I've been wandering around for a couple hours asking about this place, and the only answer I'd managed to get out of anyone was always the same. Sburb. The game that had brought me here and ended my world. If my hunch was correct, then someone else was supposed to be here too.

I'm Stacia Worchester. Never in my life has being somewhere so strange felt so welcoming to me. I lived an extravagant life with wealthy parents who'd always be out working. I had no siblings, so I always had no choice but to sit alone at the house, with drawings and video games as my only companions. I guess it's a bit funny saying that now, seeing as I ended up in an empty classroom as a result of being lost in my thoughts. As I stood there, I felt like I absolutely had to be there. I glanced at the desks, neatly arranged in rows, and realized something. The desk had nameplates on them, and on one desk, the one in front and in the center, had a nameplate bearing my name, " _Stacia_ ". I quickly sat there, not knowing why, and took a moment to gather my thoughts. As I did, I noticed a notebook of sorts sticking out of my desk. I pulled it out of the desk, and recognized it. It was a sketchbook. _My_ sketchbook. How did it get here? Absentmindedly, I opened it to a blank page. In these odd circumstances, I figure a bit of drawing might calm me down. I grabbed a pencil from inside the desk and began to sketch a gentleman I had become acquainted with a few moments ago. He introduced himself as Tom. Tom Strider. He had silky blonde hair, and he wore a pair of sunglasses which I believed concealed a pair of red eyes. He was a bit tall, and looked to be in great shape. He had this extremely cool air about him, and I wish we could've talked more. Also, he was... extremely attractive. As much as it embarrasses me to admit, I started to imagine what he looked like without a shirt. It took me a minute, but I realized then that I was drawing that exact image in my sketchbook. I hastily shut the book, blushing a little. I felt a tap on my shoulder, then turned around to face the source. "Oh. Hi Tom," I said, putting on a lovely smile while trying to hide my awkwardness. He answered with a small laugh, then answered, "I'm not Tom." I eyed him suspiciously. "My name is actually Dave. I was messing with you." He smiled mischievously, and his sunglasses glinted in the light from a window.

I felt insulted. Here I was, having little knowledge of where in the world I was, and this joker decides to confuse me more. I glared at him a little. "I was just being ironic," he grumbled, "Sorry." He extended his hand. "I'll try again. I'm Dave Strider, Irony Connoisseur." I took his hand gently. "Stacia Worchester. Um... Lost?" He withdrew his hand and suppressed a snicker. I glared at him again, then asked, "So... Whose class is this?" "Mr. Hussie's." That name definitely brought something to mind, but I couldn't place what. He smiled again, then asked, "So, a bit early to class, aren't you?" "Oh, don't joke at a time like this. Please. I feel like this place isn't quite right, like this was supposed to be something different altogether." "No need to be so defensive. I say you should sit back and enjoy yourself. This place works the way it wants to." he ruffled my hair, and I caught a whiff of his scent. He smelled faintly of watermelons. I hastily fixed my hair, then queried, "Would you take me out somewhere, then?" He frowned slightly, sat down on top of the desk beside me, and sighed. "I'm sorry if I led you on, but we can't go out. I'm already dating." He toyed with his cape as he muttered, "I'm dating Terezi, John, and Jade."

I laughed because that was actually a pretty funny joke, but stopped when I saw the stern expression on his face. "Why," I wondered, "are you dating so many people?" He went on to explain this troll concept of "quadrants" which I didn't really understand much, but think was pretty much an excuse for polygamy. In need of a change of subject, I asked about his cape after he was finished explaining.

"What, this," he laughed, jumping off the desk and twirling so I could see all of the cape. "It's part of my god tier outfit." "What does that mean?" "It means I am now almighty, and have more than just the power of sick rhymes." I couldn't help but burst out laughing at how ridiculous that sounded. He spoke like it was the truth, but he had also said it like it was a joke. More irony, I guess. I glanced up at him and saw he had torn his shirt a little on the edge of the desk during his descent. He followed the line of my stare, glanced at the tear, and then the outfit somehow repaired itself. Well, he's in better shape than I thought. The bell rang, snapping me out of my reverie, and Dave hurried off to his desk, waving to me. The other troll and human students filtered into the room, locating their seats easily and chatting with their friends. I gathered from a passing conversation that many students often skipped school, but everyone was always present on Tuesday in Mr. Hussie's class, except for a violet-blooded seatroll that no one liked.

I looked around and saw Dave whispering sweet nothings into the ear of a nerdy boy with glasses and messy, jet black hair on his right. I can only assume that must be John. I was a bit envious, and I'm sure the troll with red glasses to the left of Dave who was holding his hand would be too, only I think she's blind. Dave spoke to her after he was finished with John, and I caught the name, "Terezi". Fed up with inspecting the back of the room, I faced the front and waited for Mr. Hussie to arrive.

Mr. Hussie arrived late. He remarked, "I'm sorry I'm late!" It was blatantly obvious he didn't mean it. He swaggered to the front of the room, but for some reason, I was also afraid of him. He picked up a piece of chalk and quickly scribbled the numbers 413, 612, and 69 on the blackboard. A troll with clown makeup in the back began laughing hysterically, but stopped when a pale troll in a skirt hit him over the head with a large book.

His attire was definitely... Unique. He wore a gold-colored leather suit with a horse head picture in rhinestones on the back, and his tie was green with black dollar signs on it. However, his shoes were normal black dress shoes. He was holding a yardstick that had been sharpened at one end. And his lips... His lips were... oddly captivating.

He began to ask math questions, but a troll girl with mismatched horns and a robot arm simply shouted, "YAWN. I think it's time to go." Mr. Hussie nodded, then looked at the troll longingly. He sighed, "Vriska is right. She's right because... She's always right." The way he said that... I think they're probably sleeping together. Ew.

I was really bored during that lesson and I needed time to figure out this place, so I decided to thank Vriska. She scowled at me, then commanded, "Don't talk to me." She shoved me away from her, sending me back several feet, then snarled, "Get away from me, Bitch!" I backed away further, frightened. She sighed, then sneered, "Welcome to Sburb. I'm using your notes from now on." She paraded off, shaking her rear. As I made my way out, I saw Dave rubbing John's butt and John caressing Dave's chest. Vriska stuck her tongue out at me, and tripped a troll with large horns and robot legs as she turned a corner. I'm already not liking this place.

Seeking some place to relax, I somehow ambled my way to the pool. I sat at the edge of it and stared off into space. I noticed something in the water. It looked like the posterior of someone in a purple speedo. Then I noticed grey legs breaking the surface of the water, following said posterior. It seems a troll was somersaulting in the pool. Their head surfaced, and they were easily the most handsome troll I've seen by far. He had high cheekbones, a sharp jawline, and horns like a gazelle, only bent a bit at the top. There was a purple streak in his spiky black hair. His matching purple eyes were greatly contrasted against his yellow scleras, and his stare transfixed me. "Wow," I whispered, then covered my mouth when I realized I said that out loud. He stared at me more intensely, realizing that I was new, and that I had come here for an escape from something.

"Wwhat's wwrong," he asked. I thought he was stammering, but I think it was some sort of troll accent. "Doesn't matter," I murmured. "I'm Eridan," he beamed. "Stacia," I gasped, shocked by the romantic look in his eyes.

"Come on in," he gently spoke.

I answered "I... I don't have a bathing suit!" "Just use your Captchalogue Deck," he said, frowning a little. "Captcha..." I started. I remembered what I had to do. "Swimsuit. S-W-I-M-S-U-I-T." A modest one piece floated into my hands. It seemed to fasten in the front a via a tie. "Nice modus," Eridan marveled. Slightly shocked that actually worked, I quickly got changed in the changing room, and then dove into the pool. We swam around for a few minutes before Eridan trapped me in a corner. "So," he said with a smirk, "are you neww here?" I could feel him rubbing his hand slowly up my leg. I... Wasn't bothered.

Before I could respond, we were making out. His lips felt amazing, gently tracing mine. I felt in tune with him, that this was right. I'd never felt this way in all 16 years of my life. His hands traveled upwards, gently tracing the lines of my hips, and stopped at the front of my suit, cupping my breast. Eridan began to softly massage it, but we were interrupted by a voice. The voice interrupted with a lisped "Wow. Okay." "Sollux," Eridan exclaimed as he jumped away from me in shock. The voice's owner was a troll with two sets of horns, 3D glasses, and rolled up jeans. I hadn't seen him before because he was laying down, engrossed in his laptop on the other side of the room. "Who...?" I began. "Sollux. Eriidan'2 mate2priit. Iin other word2, 2tay away from hiim," he cautioned. I remember Dave told me that matespritship was a type of troll romance. I was devastated. I hurriedly readjusted the front of my suit, slapped Eridan with all of my might, got out of the pool, and ran out of the room, shouting an apology through tears.

I felt horrible because that was a very inconsiderate thing to do. He had a boyfriend, and I just might have ended their relationship! I don't think I'll be able to make any friends here, and I'm still so confused. I couldn't stop crying. I wasn't bothered by the fact that Eridan was in a gay relationship, but knowing what I've done, I doubt that fact will remain truth for much longer.

In my panicked sprint around the school, I somehow wound up in the dorms. I stood once again in front of a nameplate with my name on it, this time on a door. Not caring anymore about the strangeness of this school, I stormed inside the dorm room and let myself become immersed in sorrow. I lie down on the bed, shut my eyes, and within minutes fell asleep. When I opened my eyes again I awoke in a world of purple.


End file.
